Various business solutions are available to aid a user in managing their businesses. These solutions are usually implemented in software. Some such business solutions use various models to manage and organize business processes and information associated with the processes. Software is usually implemented to display the models in a user interface. Every business has different needs and different processes. In this situation, it is desirable to have a modifiable model that can be displayed easily.